Descansando en ti
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Necesitas a alguien en quien descansar" La frase que desató los confusos sentimientos de los Hyuuga. Y cuando las cosas están claras, solo las acciones podrán determinar el final de esta historia. NejiHina


Hello minna-san!

Aquí DanieruNeko, posteando su primer NejiHina. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, que no me haya quedado demasiado dulceh y que los personajes no me hayan quedado demasiado OOC.

Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios...Y ahora...la historia D

* * *

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, pleno verano en Konoha y ya sentía el calor del día que se venía. Buscó su reloj que, arriba de su mesita de noche, le indicaba que eran cerca de las 10 AM. No era problema para ella despertar tarde. Permaneció un rato despertándose y mirando con fascinación el techo. Recorrió mentalmente sus obligaciones del día y se regocijó al solo encontrar el estudio de algunos pergaminos pertenecientes a la Rama Principal de los Hyuuga. Sin duda estudiar los pergaminos le tomaría algo de tiempo, pero al menos podía dedicarse solo a ello sin estar pensando en su próxima actividad, que por lo general era entrenar con su primo, Neji.

Hablando de Neji, hace días que no sabía nada de él. En su grado de jounin estaba cumpliendo una importante misión en el País de la Ola. Según había comentado su padre, Neji estaría pronto a regresar puesto que la misión iba por buen camino. A veces se preguntaba si acaso su primo no se cansaría de ser tan perfecto…Con un último suspiro se levantó con movimientos lentos y dóciles y se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan. ¡Al fin despiertas! 

-O-Ohayo, Hanabi-chan…Tuve un s-sueño muy r-reparador. ¿E-Entrenando desde temprano?

-Algo así…

Hinata la miró confusa, mientras se sentaba a tomar un desayuno liviano. Hanabi le dio otro mordisco a la manzana que tenía y continuó.

-Un pequeño trabajo comunitario.

-¿y-y cómo…?

-No preguntes cómo fue que me lo gané...y tampoco diré que hice, sería demasiado para mi orgullo- sonrió Hanabi.

-Esta bien…C-Como no has entrenado¿T-Te gustaría e-entrenar un poco conmigo?

-No me vendría mal…-dijo Hanabi esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las Hyuuga tomaron rumbo hacia el dojo de entrenamiento y una vez ahí tomaron sus posiciones.

-"Al parecer…hoy será un día normal"

Quizás, Hinata estaba muy equivocada.

Ambas activaron su Byakugan y comenzaron a atacarse con Juuken. Estuvieron varios minutos así. Hanabi era una excelente kunoichi, pero Hinata, gracias a la ayuda de Neji, había mejorado bastante.

-Quizás…debería comenzar…a entrenar…con Neji nii-san- comentó Hanabi deteniendo un poco la pelea entre ambas.

-N-Neji nii-san…es…e-excelente- respondió con una tímida sonrisa, Hinata.-¿Q-Què sucede?- dijo al ver que Hanabi abandonaba su posición de pelea.

-Suficiente por hoy, nee-san. Sé que te esperan unos pergaminos…

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró, su hermana tenía razón.

-Todo por el clan, nee-san.

* * *

-"Aww…si sigo así, no terminaré nunca"- pensó Hinata mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa en la que estaban desparramados algunos pergaminos explicativos de jutsus muy antiguos…tan antiguos como su familia. 

Hinata seguía repasando la historia del jutsu que estudiaba cuando dejó sus manos en actitud derrotista sobre la mesa.

-Q-Quizás…no soy la…indicada- pensó en voz alta.

-Hinata-sama…esa no es la actitud que se espera de la heredera del clan.

Hinata enrojeció hasta la médula y se dio vuelta a enfrentar a quien le había dirigido la palabra.

-N-Neji nii-san…-Hinata decidió pasar por alto el comentario- ¿H-Has llegado bien?

Neji asintió y acercó una silla y se sentó junto a Hinata.

-¿N-No deberías d-descansar, N-Neji nii-san?

-No estoy cansado…-respondió sin mirarla, la misión sí había sido bastante agotadora, pero no tenía ganas de descansar, se sentía muy a gusto con su prima-¿Son pergaminos antiguos?

-H-Hai- Hinata se sonrojó, de seguro Neji haría un mejor papel como líder del Clan. Hinata lo observó un momento. Neji parecía inseguro de mirar los pergaminos. -¿Q-Quieres le-leerlos?

Neji la miró un momento y negó con la cabeza. Hinata bajó su mirada algo decepcionada, quizás Neji pudiese ayudarle…

-No sé si deba…son pergaminos del Souke- Hinata le miró interrogante y Neji se levantó de golpe.- Debo irme, Hinata-sama.

Antes de que Neji pudiera irse, Hinata lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano. Al sentir el contacto de la suave mano de Hinata en la suya sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente.

-N-Neji nii-san, tú serías un gran lider.-

Neji la vió enrojecer y soltarlo, al verse libre se fue sin saber qué decir.

Hinata suspiró tratando de mantener el control. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella mantener ese rostro de estoicismo con el que nacían todos los Hyuuga¿Por qué ella era la única que no podía ocultar lo que sentía?

* * *

Neji se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación cuidando de que nadie supiese que él había regresado y menos que había ido a interrumpir el estudio de Hinata. Era cierto que desde el incidente con su prima hacía 3 años atrás gozaba de privilegios que los del Bouke no tenían permitido, pero no era excusa como para transgredir los límites. Límites que para Neji se volvían bastante confusos cuando el tema en cuestión era su prima Hinata. 

Neji se miró largamente en el espejo de su cuarto, revisando cada centímetro de su vestimenta. Debía presentarse ante su tío, Hyuuga Hiashi, y relatarle los pormenores de la misión que le habían encomendado.

-Puedes retirarte.

Neji hizo una última reverencia al lider del clan Hyuuga y se retiró. El cansancio le había bajado de golpe. Volvió silenciosamente a su habitación y simplemente se tiró en su cama.

-"No quiero ser el genio…ya no más"-pensó Neji cansadamente. Era cierto, Neji, el chico genio del clan Hyuuga, el bouke que superaba a la heredera del souke, el que había nacido con las habilidades, con el talento, el joven y prometedor ninja de Konoha. Había ganado reconocimiento, tanto del propio clan como de los demás ninjas de la aldea, se le asignaban las misiones más complejas y él las cumplía, no sin dificultades, pero siempre exitosamente. Era un ninja admirado y respetado. Las cosas no podían ser mejor…

-"Entonces…¿Por qué todo se siente tan vacío?"

Unos suaves pasos lo sacaron de su lúgubre pensamiento. Siente una suave voz tarareando una canción y de repente…

-Oh…Oh….¡Kyaa!- escuchó un ruido sordo que le indicó que quien tarareaba se había caído y otros más suaves que indicaban que muchos papeles se habían caído.

-"¿Alguien?...¿Papeles?...¿Por ese pasillo?-luego de unos segundos la respuesta surgió automáticamente y se dirigió velozmente a ayudar.

* * *

-Hinata-sama¿Se encuentra bien? 

La voz la hizo ruborizarse furiosamente.

-N-Neji nii-san…etto…y-yo- Hinata volteó a ver los pergaminos tirados en el suelo- e-estoy bien.

Neji se inclinó y comenzó a recoger algunos pergaminos.

-N-No es necesario q-que me a-ayudes- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida, Hinata- Y-Yo puedo h-hacerlo…

Neji le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué se cayó, Hinata-sama?

Antes de escuchar la respuesta, escuchó una risa bajita y adorable. Hinata se reía tapándose los labios con la mano a ojos cerrados. Al observarla Neji sintió, por segunda vez en el día, que sus mejillas se sonrojaban…quizás más que la vez anterior.

-Es que…es que…se iban a…a caer unos pergaminos- Hinata seguía riendo dulcemente y Neji sintió que lo más sensato era seguir recogiendo esos pergaminos, antes de que esos malditos límites terminaran desapareciendo- y al tratar de…de mantenerlos en equilibrio, me resbalé y me…me caí.-terminó Hinata sin dejar de reir.

Neji no pudo evitar pensar dónde habían quedado sus habilidades de kunoichi, pero decidió volver a mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa leve.

Hinata le sonrío de vuelta con un sonrojo en las mejillas y una vez que terminaron de recoger todo. Neji la siguió a su habitación para dejar los pergaminos que había recogido y evitar que Hinata cayera otra vez.

* * *

No sabía como era que había aceptado, sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba ahí, junto al resto de sus compañeros ninja. A su lado Tenten hablaba animadamente con Lee, mientras observaban a Kiba y a Naruto, pelearse entre ellos. Más allá, Hinata miraba la pelea confusa y Shino la calmaba con un gesto cansino. 

Un poco más allá, el Uchiha, que había vuelto gracias a Naruto a la aldea, trataba de perderse de la vista de la Yamanaka y de la Haruno, sin perder de vista la pelea entre Naruto y Kiba. Mientras Choji se hartaba de comida y a su lado Shikamaru miraba con desinterés.

Pensó detenidamente como había llegado a parar con todos esos locos, exceptuando a su prima, y ¡oh! Sorpresa…Hinata le había mencionado a media tarde, mientras tomaban una taza de té, que saldría con los otros ninjas de su generación y le invitó con una sonrisa tímida. Sin pensar siquiera en si quería ver a sus compañeros de la academia, respondió afirmativamente. ¿Por qué era que a ella no se le podía decir que no?

Después de un rato, Hinata y Neji se despidieron de sus compañeros. Naruto, los despidió con efusividad bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Y caminaron en silencio hasta la residencia de los Hyuuga. Neji divagaba confundido por sus constantes reacciones hacia su prima (y por la cantidad de tiempo que pensaba en ella). En su misión, solo había pensado en volver para entrenar con ella y pasar tiempo con ella.

-N-Neji nii-san…n-no me has contado cómo t-te fue en la m-misión.

Era increíblemente adorable cada vez que Hinata se ponía nerviosa al hablarle. Pero le gustaba aún más cuando le hablaba con su voz suave y alegre…

-N-Neji nii-san… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hinata al ver que Neji no le había respondido. ¿Acaso estaría molesto con ella?

-Disculpeme, Hinata-sama. Estaba distraído.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada, Hinata-sama.

Hinata se detuvo ante él, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se armó de valor.

-Neji nii-san, si necesitas algo o alguien con quien hablar… ¿Confiarías en mi lo suficiente como para decírmelo?

Hinata le había hablado sin tartamudear ni una vez. En sus ojos se veía la seguridad que había puesto en sus palabras.

Neji solo pudo asentir en silencio.

Una vez llegados a su casa y antes de entrar en su dormitorio, Hinata tomó una vez más a Neji de la mano.

-Nii-san, tú necesitas a alguien en quien puedas descansar.

Soltando la mano de Neji y sin siquiera mirarlo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Si se hubiera volteado a verlo podría haber descubierto un inquietante sonrojo en el rostro de su primo.

Antes de que pudiese dormirse, en lo único que podía pensar Neji era en las palabras de su prima, de lo mucho que debía conocerlo como para decirle esas palabras tan exactas y en que ni se imaginaba que era ella la única persona en la que él podía pensar para ellas.

* * *

-Byakugan- ordenaron dos voces al unísono. 

Hinata y Neji se encontraban entrenando. Usando Jyuuken se atacaban y defendían continuamente. Hinata, bajo la supervisión de Neji, había mejorado mucho en el uso de su byakugan y en las técnicas que de él dependían.

-Hinata-sama...debe concentrarse más.

-H-Hai- Hinata estaba lista otra vez. Claro, era imposible que Neji supiese la razón de su poca concentración en combate. Estaba demasiado confundida y sus dudas no la dejaban en paz desde que Neji había vuelto de su última misión.

-Byakugan.

Una vez más ambos daban un nuevo inicio a la pelea. Neji atacaba con golpes certeros que Hinata detenía. Repentinamente, Hinata vio un punto muerto que Neji no estaba protegiendo y con la rapidez que había ganado en esos años, atacó y bloqueó el antebrazo de Neji con un poco de chakra. Aprovechando la sorpresa de su contrincante, se dirigió a su otro brazo y lo bloqueó también.

-Tú también deberías concentrarte más, Neji nii-san.-rió Hinata por lo bajo.

Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño, realmente se había desconcentrado y Hinata lo había tomado desprevenido. Sin embargo, no se sentía molesto. Extrañamente se sentía bien.

Terminó por sonreir a su prima y acordando un descanso se dirigieron a tomar té.

-"Últimamente, Neji nii-san sonríe más...debería ser siempre así"- pensó Hinata mientras traía la bandeja de té para ambos- "Se ve muy guapo así..."

Al darse cuenta de su último pensamiento, Hinata se detuvo a mitad del pasillo con un sonrojo en las mejillas mirando con detenimiento la bandeja.

-"Yo...no sé que estoy pensando"- respirando profundamente y tratando de controlar debidamente su sonrojo retomó el camino.

Mientras tomaban el té en silencio, Hinata no pudo evitar examinar a su primo. Realmente no había notado lo mucho que había crecido y ahora podía entender las miradas que algunas chicas de Konoha le dirigían a Neji. Además, era un chico serio, noble y, aunque no lo dijera, preocupado por las personas que estimaba. Suponía también que su caracter taciturno y serio, y su talento como ninja fuesen también otras características que llamaban mucho la atención de las otras chicas.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata-sama?

Hinata enrojeció de golpe. ¡De seguro Neji se había dado cuenta de que le observaba!

-…I-Iie, nii-san.

Neji sonrió de medio lado y decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Sabía que Hinata le observaba, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido. Si insistía, de seguro Hinata se pondría demasiado nerviosa y se interrumpiría la agradable calma que compartían.

Hinata se halló perdida en sus pensamientos aprovechando el silencio de la ocasión. Hacía mucho que Naruto había dejado de gustarle, había sido su primer amor platónico, y eso no podría negarlo, pero, a medida que se fue acercando más a Naruto, descubrió que sus sentimientos cambiaban, se transformaban en una gran amistad que era la que actualmente sostenía con el futuro Hokage. En Kiba y en Shino también había encontrado grandes amigos…se sentía muy afortunada al tener el apoyo de esas tres personas tan importantes en su vida. ¿Y Neji? Todo lo que concierne a él era distinto…ella lo conocía desde hace tanto y se habían acercado más desde aquel incidente en que intentó matarla. Neji trató de redimir su culpa y a cambio, encontró a una Hinata que no lo condenaba y que trataba de que volvieran a comenzar otra vez, tal como habían comenzado la primera vez que se vieron…

Hinata sentía que Neji le provocaba los mismos sentimientos que le provocaba Naruto…pero a un nivel más profundo. A ella le gustaba lo que veía de Naruto y no sabía si le gustaría lo que aún no llegaba a conocer…en cambio, a Neji lo conocía demasiado y le gustaba todo de él. Su taciturnidad, su inteligencia, su talento, su fortaleza, su terquedad…

-"Entonces…si yo siento todo esto…¿estoy acaso enamorada de Neji nii-san?"

Cuando registró la última pregunta que acababa de hacerse, Hinata se sobresaltó y se ruborizó rápidamente, cosa que obviamente llamó la atención de su primo que la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta al estar totalmente distraída con sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hinata solo asintió. Neji, no muy convencido de su respuesta, puso su mano en la frente de Hinata.

-De verdad…no es nada, Neji nii-san-dijo Hinata antes de que él pudiese decirle algo. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Neji y con una sonrisa la mantuvo entre las suyas, sin mirarlo directamente.

Neji, al ver que Hinata no pensaba soltarle, comenzó a sonrojarse levemente.

-Onee-san- Hinata sintió la voz de Hanabi y soltó la mano de Neji con rapidez- Aquí estás, nee-san. Otou-san me ha dicho que quiere verte.

Hinata asintió a Hanabi.

-Nos veremos a la hora de la cena, nii-san- se despidió con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Neji, aún sorprendido, se limitó a asentir con fingida naturalidad.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Hinata! Que Naruto nos ha invitado al Ichiraku- exclamó un sonriente Kiba, apoyado por los ladridos de Akamaru, y a su lado, Naruto sonreía abiertamente haciéndole señas para que los acompañara. 

Hinata se acercó a ellos y luego de intercambiar palabras (y algunos sonrojos cortesía de la Hyuuga) se fue con gran alegría junto al grupo.

Neji, se encontraba de casualidad con la escena, sin darse cuenta, frunció el entrecejo. Tenten a su lado esbozó una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de la reacción del Hyuuga. Esto sería muy interesante…

Neji había salido temprano en la mañana. Había quedado con Tenten para entrenar un poco como en los viejos tiempos. Hacía mucho que habían perdido esta rutina y Tenten se esforzaba por recuperarla un poco…Al terminar el entrenamiento, su único pensamiento era llegar puntual a casa para poder tener la compañía de su prima y quizás, entrenar un poco con ella.

Mucho le había llamado la atención verla fuera de la residencia de los Hyuuga a esa hora (N/A: léase hora de almuerzo, aprox). Y una sensación de claro disgusto le había invadido al ver a Kiba y a Naruto tratar con tanta familiaridad a su prima.

-Hey, Neji…Te invito un ramen en el Ichiraku.

Neji, sorprendido por la propuesta de Tenten, le analizó un momento. Al ver la expresión inocente de Tenten, aceptó sin pensarlo más.

Mientras Neji lideraba el camino hacia el Ichiraku, Tenten esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, realmente eso iba a ser muy entretenido.

* * *

Hinata miraba entretenida al futuro Hokage, como disfrutaba su ramen y pedía una ración más. 

-¿Qué tal ha estado todo, Hinata? Hace varios días que no salíamos.-preguntó Kiba.

-H-Hai, he estado b-bien. E-estudio y entreno c-constantemente.

-¿Qué estudias, Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-J-jutsus antiguos d-de la f-familia, a-a veces son un p-poco aburridos.- terminó Hinata con una sonrisa.- E-etto…Naruto-kun, tú también h-has estado d-desaparecido.

-¡Es cierto, Naruto¿Dónde has estado?

-Mmm…cuidando al teme, dattebayo. Ya saben…se supone que no puedo despegarme de él.

-¿Y-y dónde está a-ahora?- preguntó Hinata confusa.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y respondió:

-Con Sakura-chan, dattebayo

Kiba soltó una gran carcajada y Hinata sonrío ante la ocurrencia de Naruto.

-¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes?

Hinata, Kiba y Naruto voltearon para encontrarse con la figura de Tenten y tras ella, Neji.

-Por supuesto, ttebayo!- exclamó Naruto feliz.

Tenten se sentó a un lado de Kiba y Neji a un lado de Naruto.

-¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?- preguntó Kiba curioso, acariciando el lomo de Akamaru que dormía profundamente en su regazo.

-Solo veníamos a comer algo, después de entrenar- respondió Tenten- ¿Y ustedes?

-Queríamos ver a Hinata- respondieron al unísono, Kiba y Naruto.

Neji se volteó a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido, Tenten esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y Hinata se sonrojó.

-A-arigato, K-Kiba-kun…N-Naruto-kun. S-Son muy buenos amigos.

-Es grandioso tener amigos así ¿cierto Hinata-chan?-preguntó Tenten.

-H-Hai.

Kiba pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata y dijo:

-Nos conocemos desde hace tanto. Lástima que Shino no pudiese venir también.

-Es cierto, dattebayo. Está en una misión con Ino- Explicó Naruto, quien luego agarró a Hinata del brazo.-Hinata-chan¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Hinata lo miró sonrojándose al tiempo.

-E-etto…hai…

-¿Podrías ir conmigo a casa del teme, dattebayo?

-No.

Hinata y el resto, sorprendidos, miraron a Neji pidiendo una explicación a su negativa.

-Hinata-sama, tenemos que estar en casa a la hora de la cena.

-Neji, no seas tan sobreprotector. Aún es temprano y Hinata es una excelente kunoichi, estará con Naruto…No hay nada de malo que vaya con él- picó Tenten.

-Es mi deber cuidar de Hinata-sama- respondió sombriamente Neji.

-¿Podemos ir nosotros también?-preguntó Kiba.

-Etto…no sé si al teme le guste la idea, ttebayo. Es un antisocial de primera…-explicó Naruto con hastío.

Mientras se producía la conversación, Hinata intercambiaba miradas con Neji. No podía entender porqué había dicho que no. Sin embargo, ella quería acompañar a Naruto. Era raro que le pidiese acompañarlo a la casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

-E-etto, Neji nii-san- interrumpió Hinata la conversación entre Tenten, Kiba y Naruto, sobre sus habilidades de kunoichi- ¿P-puedo hablar c-contigo?

Neji asintió y ambos salieron del Ichiraku.

-¿Qué creen?- preguntó Tenten

-Neji tiene suerte de que Hinata sea despistada en esos temas- respondió Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acariciando a Akamaru.

-¿De qué están hablando, dattebayo?

Tenten y Kiba se miraron y suspiraron, evidentemente Naruto no había entendido nada de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

-Neji nii-san…Yo quiero acompañar a Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata juntando sus dedos índices, sin mirarlo- Prometo volver temprano a casa… 

-Me gustaría acompañarla, Hinata-sama.

Hinata lo miró y suspiró.

-Trataré de convencer a Naruto-kun…

Una vez que salieron todos del Ichiraku, con un no muy convencido Naruto, Kiba y Tenten se fueron. Los tres restantes comenzaron a caminar a casa del Uchiha.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿E-Estará Sasuke-kun e-en casa?

-No…él no estará.

-Entonces ¿A qué vamos?- preguntó Neji, desafiante.

Naruto miró alternativamente a Hinata y a Neji.

-¿Tengo que decirlo delante de él?

-P-puedes confiar en N-Neji nii-san.

-Hinata-chan ¿Podrías enseñarme a cocinar algo que no sea ramen?

Hinata se sorprendió un poco por la extraña petición de Naruto, pero luego sonrió y asintió gustosa.

Neji se sonrojo. Definitivamente había sido un tonto.

-Creo que ya no es necesaria mi compañía, Hinata-sama.- dijo Neji y de un salto subió al techo de una casa cercana y corrió para dirigirse a la mansión, para evitar que notaran su evidente sonrojo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Neji, Hinata-chan?

-Y-yo tampoco s-sé…Etto…N-Naruto-kun ¿Por q-qué quieres a-aprender a cocinar?

-El teme reclama mucho porque no sé hacer nada más que ramen, ttebayo! Y...Y se me ocurrió pedirte que me enseñaras...- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Enseñar a Naruto a cocinar resultó bastante fácil, tenía mucho talento para ello. Se desocupó temprano y dejó a Naruto, con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de agradecerle. Se encaminó a la mansión, estaba muy confundida por la actitud de Neji, primero negándose tercamente a dejarla ir con Naruto y luego, dejándola sin problemas. Últimamente, Neji se estaba comportando muy raro. Hinata se sentía halagada de la preocupación de su primo, pero una parte de su mente le decía que era obligación de Neji cuidarla, cuando ella quería pensar lo contrario. 

Finalmente, lo había entendido…lentamente y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Neji. Las actitudes de Neji hacia ella, tan distintas de lo que él demostraba al resto, la habían cautivado. Sentía que Neji era más "auténtico" estando solo con ella que con el resto de las personas y eso, le agradaba enormemente.

-"_Nii-san, tú necesitas a alguien en quien puedas descansar_"- recordaba lo que le había dicho y ahora sin proponérselo, ella quería ser esa persona.

* * *

Neji se paseó por enésima vez en la habitación. Hinata se había demorado mucho. Sin aguantarlo más, salió en busca de su prima. 

Utilizando su byakugan encontró a Hinata en el puente donde solía encontrarse el equipo 7 ¿Habría pasado algo entre Naruto y Hinata estando en la casa del Uchiha? Definitivamente, no debería haberlos dejado solos.

Desactivó su byakugan y aceleró el paso para llegar hasta su prima. Cuando iba llegando al puente, se encontró una gran sorpresa. Hinata no estaba sola.

-K-Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata abrazando al Inuzuka- no s-sé qué h-hacer-

-Hinata…quizás lo mejor es decirle.

-K-Kiba-kun…yo n-no puedo…

Neji, sin pensar, se hizo notar, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Kiba y Hinata.

-Inuzuka, suelta a Hinata-sama.

Tanto Kiba como Hinata se sorprendieron ante la presencia de Neji y se soltaron de inmediato.

-Hinata…ya sabes lo que pienso- dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa, ignorando la mirada desafiante de Neji, guiñándole un ojo.- Vamos Akamaru.- Y sin decir algo más, Kiba y Akamaru desaparecieron por el camino.

-Un Hyuuga enojado es lo menos que quiero enfrentar en este momento- habló el Inuzuka a su fiel amigo.

Una vez que Kiba se hubo retirado del lugar, Hinata tomó la palabra.

-Neji n-nii-san. ¿Qué s-sucede?

-Estaba preocupado por usted, Hinata-sama. Pero creo que no debí inquietarme, usted estaba _muy bien acompañada_-

Hinata se sintió herida ante la venenosa insinuación de Neji, le dolía que la tratara así.

-Nii-san, no…n-no digas esas c-cosas…yo…-Hinata sintió que perdió la voz y que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Bajó la cabeza para esconder su rostro del escrutinio de Neji.

-Hinata-sama…-Neji se acercó, culpable por sus palabras, a ella.- Yo..no quería…por favor…no…

En un arrebato, Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de Neji y lo abrazó fuertemente sin dejar de sollozar.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que siento, Neji.

Sintió a Neji sorprenderse y quedarse estático un momento. Cuando Hinata iba a soltarlo para irse, sintió los brazos de Neji detenerla por la cintura. Hinata alzó su rostro sorprendida y encontró el rostro de Neji muy cercano al de ella.

-Hinata…

Sintió los labios de Neji unirse a los suyos y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se dejó llevar, correspondiendo el beso.

Neji sintió los brazos de Hinata entrelazarse tras su cuello e inconscientemente, la acercó más a él. El beso terminó con ambos sonrojados, mirándose con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Hinata-sama…

Hinata le interrumpió.

-Solo Hinata…Neji.

Neji le sonrió y comenzó otra vez.

-Hinata…tú me dijiste una vez que necesitaba alguien en quien descansar…Y no hay nadie mejor que tú para ello.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente, antes de que Neji volviera a besarla una vez más.


End file.
